makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Camio
Camio (カミオ Kamio) is Solomon's 53rd pillar and Beelzebub's candidate for substitute king of Hell. He commands 30 armies and is a great president of Hell. He is a half-demon, rumoured to be the illegitimate son of Lucifer with a human princess, so powerful that he is said to be stronger than all Four Kings. In his human disguise, he attends Stratford Academy as the Head Boy. Appearance Camio is a tall, lean male. In the anime, he has short green hair with two long strands going past his shoulders, which have a green-to-white gradient. In the manga, his hair has varying shades of green and reaches his mid-back. His usual attire consists of a military uniform: green and navy blue top jacket, stripped dark pants, light brown armbands, white boots and a long white cape. Underneath his uniform, he wears a scaled armband with a dagger-like sword attached. As Nathan Caxton, his hair is greenish blond and shoulder-length, and he wears green-framed glasses. Personality Of the three candidates, Camio is the calmest. He is intelligent and very patient with everyone, which makes him liked by both humans and demons. He loves Maria Mollins enough to risk blowing his cover as a demon, and leaves her when he thinks he is hurting her. Also, he has a different approach to becoming the ruler of Hell, not even bothering to get close to William. Biography Camio is the illegitimate son of Lucifer and the Trojan princess Cassandra.Pillar 72, pg 1 Along with his first birth-cry, he "sliced-up the assassin from Olympus" and, one month later, he could run "faster than a horse".Pillar 72, pg 3 His people shunned him as a demon, and his mother was confined to a rocky mountainPillar 72, pg 4 to the south of the Dardanelles Strait.Pillar 72 pg 3 Because of his nature, Camio couldn't fit in with neither humans nor demons, and isolation drove him to hate his demonic heritage. He wandered the earth. When Solomon found him, he was depicted standing over a pile of demon corpses he had slaughtered. Solomon made him a pillar with the promise that he wouldn't be denied by anyone anymore. Camio and John Dee first met in approximately 1542.Pillar 51, pg 12-13. If John's birth date in canon is the same as it is in the real world. John, knowing Camio wouldn't accuse him of witchcraft, said he would spare Camio's life, with the condition that they became friends.Pillar 51, pg 14-16 Not knowing Camio was a demon, they became friends and attended school together. As the witch hunts became more present, targeting both humans and demons, Camio moved from place to place, looking for a household.Pillar 52, pg 12-13 Eventually, he disappeared, and only John remembered who he was. Once John refused ecstasy, Camio came back to stop Uriel from forcing it on him and took him into the afterlife. Currently, they live in the house Camio bought in GuernseyPillar 50, pg 3 (an island off the coast of Normandy, owned by the British Crown).Guernsey on Wikipediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guernsey Trivia *Camio has known every language even while he was still in his mother's womb.Pillar 72, pg 3 *He has many hobbies, which are pointed out by John as being "maiden's hobbies", due to the amount of time he has spent in the human world.Pillar 50, pg 6 These hobbies include manual crafts (such as glasswork and pottery), playing instruments, and culinary arts. *His hobbies have resulted in many handcrafted presents for MariaPillar 50, pg 6 and all his furniture, fine porcelain, tea, etc, being homemade.Ch 51, pg 6 *At some point, Camio was a carpentry apprentice under Thomas ChippendalePillar 51, pg 6", an English cabinet-maker and furniture designer.Thomas Chippendale on Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Chippendale *He put up the wallpaper of his house himself. Pillar 51, pg 6" *Camio never celebrated his birthdays until he met Maria. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Humans